In general, the present invention relates to power supplies and more specifically to an all-ranging DC output uninterruptible switched mode power supply of off-line flyback topology capable of operating with an input voltage between 90 v AC and 270 v AC and an input frequency range of 40 Hz-70 Hz for operation throughout the world.
The prior art in this area has suffered from a number of shortcomings and difficulties as set forth in--U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,616.
The general State of the art is set forth in--
Horowitz and Hill, The Art of Electronics, 2nd Ed., Cambridge University Press, New York, N.Y., 1989, pp. 307-391, n.b. 357, 374.
Of particular interest:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,854 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,197 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,538 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,553. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,060 U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,046 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,242 U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,690 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,651 U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,625 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,564 U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,158 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,775 U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,217.
Further patents of interest are: